Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 24 - Archie and Britomart's Day Out - Michael Brandon - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-fourth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Britomart as Skarloey *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Agent Ed as Mr. Percival *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Rocky as Himself (cameo) *Croc's Mother as The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: It was a beautiful bright summer on the Island of Trainzland. *(Archie puffs by with Emma and Elyri) *Narrator: Archie the tender engine was taking some vacationers to the seaside. *(Archie whistles as he passes by the beach) *Narrator: In the summer holidays, Archie went there nearly everday. One day, Sir Emmet Hatt came to see Archie. *Emmet: I have an important special for you. *Narrator: He said. *Emmet: I need you to take some pipes toward the Wharf. *Narrator: Archies was delighted. There were lots of sights to see at the Wharf. *(Archie obeys, and puffs away to collect some steel pipes for the wharf, but heads onto the wharf) *Narrator: First, Archie past the Scottish castle. past a farm. Next, he went through Townsville valley. Finally, he looked from the view at the top of Craig's hill, *(Archie arrives at the wharf, only to find Britomart has broken down) *Narrator: But when Archie arrived at the wharf, he saw Britomart. Britomart looked very sad. He had broken down. *Britomart: There's no-one to take me to the repairer's yards. *Narrator: Britomart chuffed. *Archie: Maybe I can take you. *Narrator: Chuffed Archie. *Archie: Please, Sir. *Narrator: Archie asked the narrow gauge controller. *Archie: Can I take Britomart to the repairer's? *Agent Ed: Britomart is very heavy. *Narrator: Said the narrow gauge controller. *Archie: I'm sure I can pull him. *Narrator: Puffed Archie. *Archie: And I've finished all my other jobs. *Agent Ed: Very well. *Narrator: Said the narrow gauge controller. *Agent Ed: But you must go straight there. *Archie: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Whistled Archie. *Britomart: The coupling on that flatbed is old. So take care. *Narrator: He added. So Britomart was loaded onto the flatbed. Britomart was sad. *Rok-Yo: I don't like going to the repairer's. *Narrator: He puffed. Archie wanted to cheer Britomart up. *Archie: I'll show you some wonderful new sights. Sights you've never seen in the mountains. *Narrator: Chuffed Archie cheerfully. *Archie: This will be your big day out! *(Archie whistles and departs) *Narrator: And Archie puffed away, pulling his friend, carefully behind him. So Archie didn't take Britomart straight to the repairers. *(Archie puffs away from the repairers until he stops at the Scottish castle) *Narrator: He puffed through the farms and forests... until they arrived at the Scottish castle. *Archie: There! *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: Isn't it wonderful?! *Britomart: It's very nice. But we have a castle in the mountains. *Archie: Then I'll show you Townsville valley. *Narrator: Puffed Archie. *(Archie sets off again) *Narrator: Archie and Britomart puffed through the flowery fields and the green meadows in the valley. *Archie: There! *Narrator: Whistled Archie grandly. *Britomart: It's very nice. *Narrator: Chuffed Britomart. *Britomart: But we have green valleys in the mountains. *Narrator: Archie felt sad. He wanted Britomart to have a big day out. *(Archie keeps off puffing) *Narrator: He had to find Britomart something he had never seen before. *Archie: I know. *Narrator: Puffed Archie. *Archie: I'll show the view from the top of Craig's hill. *(Archie arrives at Craig's hill, but has trouble, pulling Britomart up, until the flatbed's coupling breaks) *Narrator: So Archie huffed and puffed up Craig's hill. Britomart was very heavy. The old flatbed creeked and groaned, but still, Archie huffed and chuffed as hard as he could. Then there was trouble. Just as he got to the top of the hill, the coupling came lose, and Britomart rolled backwards. *(the coupling breaks from Archie and Britomart flies backwards down the hill and rolls off the tracks) *Britomart: HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP! *Narrator: Cried Britomart. But it was too late. *(Britomart crashes off the tracks on the flatbed) *Narrator: Britomart's flatbed hit into the siding... ...and came off the tracks. *Britomart: Oh... *(Archie backs up, only to find Britomart off the tracks) *Thomas: Oh no. *Narrator: Moaned Archie. *Archie: The narrow gauge controller told me to go to the repairer's yard, so I wanted to give you a big day out. Now look what's happened! *Narrator: Archie was very unhappy. So Archie's driver coupled him up again to the flatbed. *(Archie's driver couples Archie up to Britomart's flatbed so that Archie can pull Britomart back onto the rails before he takes Britomart to the repairer's yard) *Narrator: Archie carefully pulled Archie and the flatbed carefully back onto the tracks... ...and they set off for the repairer's yard. Archie didn't try to show Britomart anymore sights. He puffed as fast as he could to do his job. *(Archie arrives at the seaside and stops a red signal) *Narrator: The fastest way to the repairer's yard was the track by the seaside. Archie had to stop at a signal. Britomart looked out at the sea and the sand. *(some humans are building sand castles, people are on some donkey rides, and kids are eating ice cream) *Narrator: There were sandcastles, donkey rides, and children eating ice cream. It looked marvellous! *Britomart: It's wonderful! *Narrator: Gasped Britomart. *Britomart: I've never seen anything like that before. *Narrator: Britomart was so excited that it made his axles tingle. Archie was surprised and delighted! *Archie: I see the beach almost everybody. *(Archie arrives with Britomart at the repairers) *Narrator: He tooted happily. Archie took Britomart to the repairers. *Archie: I'll wait and take you back. *Narrator: Tooted Archie. *Britomart: Thank you! *Narrator: Wheeshed Britomart. *(Once Britomart is repaired, Archie takes him back to the wharf, and the seaside again) *Narrator: When he was repaired, Archie took Britomart to look at the beach once again. *Britomart: This is the best big day ever! *Narrator: Puffed Britomart. Archie was delighted! Category:UbiSoftFan94